


It Takes Two to Tango

by Blackforestfire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dirk doesn't know how to communicate his kinks, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Lingerie Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackforestfire/pseuds/Blackforestfire
Summary: You have a secret from your boyfriend. A secret that whispers up your bare thighs and hugs your ass like a glove. It's not that you don't desperately want to tell him, you just have no idea what he'll say.So when Jake leaves for the afternoon, you indulge yourself.





	It Takes Two to Tango

“Okay, I’ll be back by dinner time, chum,” Jake calls from the entry way, hopping in place as he tugs a boot on.

You watch from the doorway of your bedroom, arms crossed and slight smirk over your features as he struggles with the shoe. “Right. Give my love to Janey.”

“Will do!” Jake straightens up, boot finally conquered, and gives you a smile that still makes your heart flutter despite a year of dating. “Bye, Dirk!”

And with that he’s gone, and you have the apartment to yourself.

You check your watch and wait, counting down the five minutes it usually takes for Jake to realize he forgot something and to come barging back in, flustered and swearing. When it doesn’t happen, you shift off the doorway and head into your shared room.

This wasn’t planned, not really, but when Jake told you he was going to be spending an entire afternoon at the Crocker household you decided that opportunities should not be squandered. You would have hours to yourself, and plenty of time for a recovery shower afterwards. It was too good a chance, so you made your excuses when Jane extended the invitation to you.

You’d feel bad, but honestly you are a bit too excited for this.

Your bedroom is a horrifying clash of personalities, each battling for wall space and desperately competing on who could trip the other first. Your wires are a close contender for Jake’s endless amount of bullet casings littering the floor. It’s so damn cluttered in here that it’s all too easy to hide things in plain sight. What’s another bag left tossed by a chair?

You grab the bag and put it on your bed, opening it up and pausing, listening for any sound of Jake returning just in case.

When no sound comes, you finally begin lifting garments out of the bag.

First comes a set of silky brown stockings, soft and suggestive in your hands. You swallow and take a second to feel them, already getting restless in your everyday clothes.

They get set down carefully, and then you pick up another article. This is a chocolate colored choker you bought on whim one night, and the lace edges scrape against your palms as you place it by the stockings.

You pull out matching cuffs, lay them out delicately, and then reach for the final and best part of your outfit.

It took an absurd amount of trial and error to find the right kind of underwear that not only matched your outfit, but also felt like sin against your bare flesh. You found them a few months ago during a shopping trip with Roxy, and had returned later that night to purchase them.

They’re the same lovely brown as the rest of your ensemble, but with cream stripes cutting across them and a sweet little bow at the front. They’re panties, a size up from what you normally wear, and they’re your favorite thing.

You haven’t been able to wear them yet, due to Jake always being around, and you take a second to feel the expensive fabric with your fingertips.

“Shit,” you sigh, interest already prickling all over your body.

It’s not that you don’t share your kinks with Jake, you definitely do, but there are some that you can’t begin to explain how badly they affect you. That and maybe, deep down, you’re afraid he won’t jump at the chance to see you like this.  This is one of them, and you haven’t indulged in too long.

You can’t wait anymore, so you set the panties down and hastily rid yourself of your clothes. Shoes get kicked off, your shirt is tossed, and jeans and underwear are thrown halfway across the room in your hurry. Your shades get a nicer treatment, and are placed on the bedside table.

Choker first.

You turn to the full length mirror you convinced Jake to let you install on the wall opposite your bed for this exact thing. He didn’t exactly need much convincing, thankfully, he never seems to care when you remodel bits and pieces of the apartment. Slowly, with exaggerated care, you lift the strip of cloth and lace to your throat and snap it in place. The sudden firm pressure around your neck makes you shudder, and you take a second to enjoy how possessive a single piece of clothing can feel.

Next are the cuffs, slid on over your wrists and settling into their positions without any fuss. You stare at yourself in the mirror, amber eyes wide and cheeks dusted pink. Normally you’re not one to preen, but as your hands dance their way up your bare chest to touch the choker you let out a tiny whine at the sight.

_Now imagine if they were Jake’s hands…_

You hiss and rip your eyes away, growing hot all over.

Next are the panties, which you pull on slow enough to feel the folds of fabric caress your thighs on the way up. They’re pulled into place and you situate your hardening cock off to the side for the time being.

You chance a glance in the mirror and let out an eager noise, turning to admire how they hug your ass.

Last, but definitely not least, are the stockings.

You sit on the edge of the bed and gently slip your feet into them, working them up your legs with careful precision to avoid any splits. You shaved your legs for this last night, and the feeling of that silky material against them has you panting by the time you’ve pulled them up.

The mirror is forgotten in favor of spreading out on your unmade bed, the smell of Jake still lingering on the sheets. You inhale greedily, rubbing your thighs together and whining at the ache between your legs.

“Fuck, Jake…” you breathe, imagining him spreading you open and staring. You obligingly part your legs, showing your imaginary Jake how truly gone you are. Your cock is straining against the layers of expensive fabric and you’re squirming restless on the bed.

“Please…please…” you whisper to no one, running your hands over your chest and pinching a nipple. The pain makes you groan, more frustration than anything, and you rock your hips up into empty air just to feel your dick push against the material.

It’s so delicious to tease yourself like this, when you know that you could give in whenever you want. The choker presses against your throat when you toss your head back, and it makes your nerves sing. What you wouldn’t give to be tied up like this, spread out for Jake to enjoy as he pleases. It makes your cock jump at the thought and you turn your head to stuff it in his pillow, breathing his scent deeply.

You slowly bend one of your legs at the knee, letting your thigh come up and your foot press into the bed just to feel the stockings move and stretch around you. Your hands are wandering all over your chest now, scratching your sides and rolling your nipples between pinched fingers while you whimper and beg into Jake’s pillow.

One of your hands slides down your inner thigh, feeling the smooth texture and getting dangerously close to your cock.

You shiver and let out a pathetic moan, already too turned on for such a short amount of foreplay.

“Please, fuck, Jake, _please touch me_ ,” you beg, your hands still denying you what you so desperately want. “Fuck come on, Jake, I got all dressed up for you, I’m all pretty for you, fuckin’ _ruin me_ —!”

You choke as your hand brushes your dick, arching off the bed and letting your eyes close for a blissful moment.

A sound reaches you, as your hand slips farther between your legs to brush your balls. It sounds far off and metallic, and it takes you a second to realize that it’s the sound of keys in the door.

Your door, to be exact.

Your eyes snap open and you freeze, a hand between your legs, as the apartment door opens and Jake calls out.

“Dirk?”

A breath escapes from between your lips, your mind reeling as you try and play catch up. It can’t be him, he’s at Jane’s. He’s been gone too long to come back now for something he left. There’s no way.

“Dirk,” Jake calls again, shutting the door.

Urgency slams into you like a train and you wrench your hand away, scrambling out of bed and looking around frantically for something to wear. Your heart is pounding in your throat and you can’t focus for shit because _Jake is home and he is getting closer and you didn’t close the bedroom door!_

You finally spot a robe and yank it on, realizing a split second later that it stops at your thighs and he will absolutely see your stockings.

“Dirk, are you in here?” Jake calls, a foot away from the room, and you dive into the bathroom and slam the door.

“No!” you shout, and then swear at your own stupidity. “No I’m…I’m just getting ready for a shower.”

 “Oh.” Jake’s voice is right outside the door, sounding confused. “Well okay. So you’ll never guessed how I botched up today!”

“Mm?” you manage to force out, clutching your robe and trying not to panic.

“Turns out Janey meant next week! I plum got the date wrong, only realized when I turned up and nobody was home.” Jake laughs, and then taps on the door when you don’t respond. “I say, are you alright in there?”

“Fine,” you say, voice catching, and now you hate yourself because that did not sound fine. You need to get this shit off you now.

You hurry to the sink and let the robe drop to your ankles as you begin to tug off the cuffs on your wrists. The pull and scratch of lace gives you goosebumps and you curse as your cock gives a particularly painful throb.

“Well then, perhaps I can join you in your ablutions, my good sir!”

In the instant it takes for your mind to process what Jake said, he’s opening the door and you’re spinning around to shout _no don’t you dare!_

You’re caught instead with your mouth open, hands frozen behind your neck to unclasp the choker, and Jake staring at you.

Heat floods your face and you snap your mouth closed, heart rate doubling as you see his eyes travel down to your very obvious boner and then back up to meet your petrified look.

“Um,” Jake says eloquently, his own dark skin getting flushed.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” you blurt out, and then groan and drop your arms. “Fuck, no, okay, this is exactly what it looks like. But so help me if you laugh…”

“No!” Jake exclaims, throwing up his hands, “I’m not! It’s just…wow, chap, you sure caught me by surprise.”

He looks you over again, and now that he’s not laughing and your panic has subsided, you dick is taking renewed interest in being looked at.

You squeeze your thighs together because now is so not the time, you haven’t even talked about this kink, you need to have a conversation dammit.

“Right. So,” you trail off, crossing your arms over your chest. “I’ll just, take this off, and uh, we can talk about it. Or not talk. Either way…”

Jake looks at you like you’ve grown a second head. “Don’t you bloody well dare, Strider! It looks like you got all dressed up and it would be a right shame to bullocks all that hard work now.”

‘ _All dressed up’_ …it sends a blot of arousal through you. You watch him approach you, not moving as he nudges away the robe by your feet and then smiles down at you cheekily.

“Besides, what sort of man would I be to ignore a new adventure?”

You roll your eyes at him because this is not an adventure thank you very much, but right as you open your mouth to lecture him about that he leans down and kisses you.

You’ve always been a sucker for Jake English’s kisses, and now is no exception. You slide your hands up his chest and kiss him back, letting his tongue invade your mouth eagerly. His large, warm hands are running down your sides and finding your ass, giving it a squeeze.

“Mnhh, very nice,” Jake mumbles into your mouth, and you push your ass back into his hands at the praise. Then he lets go of you and spins you around, wrapping his arms back around you and pressing your back into his chest. Grinning, he looks at the two of your in the bathroom mirror, chin perched on your shoulder.

“I must say, you look rather dashing like this,” Jake says conversationally, ignoring how you’re trying to wiggle free. “All dolled up and lovely.”

You still, letting his arms squeeze you tighter, and take a look at the mirror. Jake’s got you in a hold across your chest, leaving your hips and thighs on display. His eyes have a mischievous glint in them, and he slowly presses a kiss against your choker.

“Fuck, Jake, hold on,” you gasp, and then groan when he kisses right underneath it. Teeth and tongue come into play and you hiss, tilting your head to the side automatically as he nips his way down to your shoulder.

He’s still watching you in the mirror, and one of his hands begins to slide down to the waistline of your stockings. It’s torture to watch, and worse to feel, and you’re transfixed by it all. He’s staring you down, intense green eyes pinning you in place as his fingers finally find the tip of your cock and tap it.

“ _Oh…!_ ” you moan, hips jerking forward and eyes wide. “Jake, Jake come on please…”

“How long have you been at this, chum?” Jake asks, voice bright and inquisitive as his hand begins to slip into your panties.

“Mnngh, fuck, today or…?”

“Both.”

You rock your hips forwards, hoping for some relief, but he keeps his hand still. Fingertips just barely dipping into your underwear.

“Answer me, Dirk,” Jake says, not quite an order but not quite not.

You close your eyes, unable to keep meeting his hungry look. “Since you left…”

“And?” Jake is practically singing now.

“…a couple years.”

He groans, low and deep in your ear, and it sends shockwaves through you. His hand finally reaches down and grasps your cock, pulling it out and shifting everything down low enough to work with. Jake starts to stroke you at a firm, measured pace that instantly makes you weak in the knees.

“Look at me, Strider, come on,” Jake encourages, and you open your eyes.

Your flush has crept down to your neck, which is still constrained by your choker. You whine as your eyes carry on down, finding Jake’s hand pumping your cock with your panties bunched around by your balls.

“I guess I’ll tell you a little something now! Seems fair right?”

You have no idea, but you’re nodding anyway because every stroke is getting you closer and you’re clawing at his arm across your chest.

“I have a bit of a thing for putting you on display like this,” Jake admits, all childlike reluctance like he’s expecting you to scold him, except his eyes are burning.

Instead you arch into his hand and keen, so desperately close to the edge at the thought. “Jake, Jake, oh, oh fuck, please…”

“Guess you don’t mind, huh, Strider?” Jake kisses your neck and then presses his lips to your ear. “Would you mind terribly if you wear another one of your little outfits tonight? Maybe let me fuck you in it in front of that lovely mirror you got?”

Your hips snap forward and you spill into Jake’s hand with a sharp cry, shaking apart as he holds you up and kisses along your choker. He keeps you propped up like that until you weakly bat at him, standing up on your own once he releases you.

You gingerly pull the rest of your outfit off while Jake washes his hand, watching him out of the corner of your eye. You feel warm and incredibly fuzzy, but you’re also prone to intrusive post-sex thoughts which have a fun habit of making you put your foot in your mouth.

“Hey, so…” you start, and then trail off when Jake turns to look at you.

“Do you have another one of those outfits, per chance?” Jake interrupts, beaming at you like he didn’t just play your biggest kink like a fiddle.

You swallow and nod.

“Good! You’re quite a strapping lad all done up like that. I can’t wait to see it.” He drops you his double pistols and a wink, then leaves you there breathless and considering which of your other undisclosed kinks you should tell him about.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have no idea. I like Dirk in panties.
> 
> Let me know what you think, comments give me inspiration and make my day!


End file.
